Bootless
by Songbook12
Summary: Just some short drabbles about Jinx, Kid Flash, and her boots. I couldn't get a good summary of this if you PAID me... it's much better than it sounds, I swear!
1. Hide and Seek

**Hi there! I had this idea because I was drawing Jinx, and I was measuring her heels with my finger, and I was like, "Wait, these heels are like the size of her head! She must me soo short! She'd have to look up at Kid Flash all the time, no matter what!" And then this happened!**

**I don't think any of these will be related to the one before, but... who knows?**

**Songbook12- Disclaimer! Right! KID FLASH GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**KF- Sup. Right, um, Songbook12 doesn't own Teen Titans, because if she did, we're friends and... well, there'd be more *cough* interesting scenes with me and Jinx.**

**Jinx-... what did you just say?**

**KF- Um...**

**Jinx- you wouldn't actually do that, would you...?**

**Songbook12- erm, eh... well, I um...**

**Jinx- Nine... eight... seven... six...**

**Songbook12&KF- *runs away***

* * *

**#1**

Today was a normal day with the H.I.V.E. Five- Billy Numerous was playing video games with himself, Gizmo was on the computer, Mammoth was eating everything in the fridge, Kyd Wykkyd was doing... Whatever he did and See-More was just hanging around.

So, because this was a regular day, pretty soon I was fed up with the noise and shouted, "I'm going out!" and left.

Everything was going along just as it usually did.

Until I got to the park. I wasn't even stealing anything or doing something illegal! Honest, all I was doing was walking through the park to get to the beach. Anyways, the park didn't have many people in it- guess it was too cold or something.

Then there was a blur of gold and red in front of me. "For God's sake," I started, then hollered, "I didn't even do anything!"

No response.

I huffed and turned back to go on my way- and nearly ended up kissing Kid Flash. Seriously. He was THAT close. That guy has NO REGARDS for personal space! I stumbled back a step and was stopped by Kid's arm around my waist. He smiled a 1000-watt smile, "I need to borrow you for a second, Jinxie."

That's all the warning he gave before picking me up bridal style and speeding away. I yelped and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I squinted my eyes to keep them wet and tried to see SOMETHING other than the blur of colors.

"Kid Flash, put me down right now!" I shrieked and wriggled in his arms. Less than a second later, we stopped.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He bowed. I stumbled a bit, the world around me swaying. I groaned a little and felt myself start to fall. In a flash, Kid was by my side and gently laid me on his couch. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision.

"Are you OK?" He asked, worry evident in his tone.

"Next time... Give me more of a warning." He visibly perked when I said 'next time'.

Something started pulling at my feet. I grunted and tried to pull away, but Kid Flash pulled me back and set my feet on his lap as he started to untie my laces.

"Kid Flash, what're you doing?" I asked tiredly.

"You can't walk properly with these on. I don't know how you can even do you acrobatic thingy with these on. So, I'm getting you new shoes."

"No way! I like my shoes. Anyways, I needa get back. So, if you don't mind..." I held out my hands for my shoes. Instead, he frowned at me.

"What, I go to the trouble of getting you and then you wanna leave immediately? Why do wear these anyways?" His attention to my beloved boots, which he held disdainfully by the laces.

I grumbled my answer and he leaned forwards, smirking, and cupped his ear, "What was that?"

I huffed and crossed my arms, "I'm short." He smiled and leapt to his feet.

"Aw, c'mon, you can't be THAT short!" He grabbed my hands and tried to get me to stand. I dug my heels into the ground, but the fact was he was just much stronger than I am.

I glared up at him- literally. The tips of my devil-horn hair barely were level with his chest. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"It's cute how short you are. I like it." He murmured. My glare intensified as I ignored the flip-flops were stomach as doing from the look in his eyes.

"Exactly! People won't take me seriously if I'm this short! They'll think I'm not a threat, just a little girl!" I shouted angrily.

His smile disappeared, "You could use that to your advantage, you know. Make them think you aren't a threat, then do your hexing thing."

I paused. He DID have a point... "I still want my boots back."

His grinned mischievously, "You'll have to find them first!" Then, he was gone, leaving a slight breeze in his wake. Moments later, the door opened and shut, then he was in front of me with cute black flats. He handed them to me and I scowled,

"Where'd you hide my shoes, Kid?!" I yelled.

"Wouldn't that rather defeat the purpose, Jinxie?" I bit back a growl as my eyes glowed bright pink. Before I could hex him hard enough to give him bad luck until the end of time, he said,

"If you hex me I'll burn them."

I gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Yes. Yes I would."

"That's- that's like-," I struggled to think of something important to him, "me burning your costume!"

"Yeah, but I have more costumes. You don't have more boots. I checks."

I sighed dramatically, "Fiiiine... But only because I want to. And I love my shoes, so." He beamed at me, his entire face lighting up.

He grabbed my ankle and swiftly pulled it up so my foot lay flat against his chest. I yelped from the sudden movement and nearly fell over. He gently slid the shoe on my foot, then released my captive ankle and let me drop it back to the ground. Faster than I could blink, he'd already gotten the shoe halfway on my small feet.

"Let's go!" he shouted ecstatically, grabbing my hand, dragging my behind him. Only then did I realize what he'd said,

"You were in my _room?!_"

* * *

**Ooooh! Kid Flash is in TROUUUUBLE! Good thing Jinx loves her boots!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	2. Bedridden

**Jinx gets sick, really bad but she can't go to sleep with her boots on- and yet she can't get the energy to take them off. Torture. But who else will save our favorite villian than our favorite cape?**

**(In case you didn't guess- The first one is Jinx and the second is Kid Flash)**

**Disclaimer- Don't own *sigh***

* * *

I sat in my big bed, staring at the ceiling. My nose was too congested to breath through so the sound of my loud breaths filled the air, it felt like the back of my head was being hammered with a mallet, and my throat was scratchy and sore.

Not to mention I couldn't get to sleep with these stupid boots on. I can't sleep with anything on my feet. I just… _can't._ And I can't muster up the energy required to take them off.

I groaned and closed my eyes, my breathing still too labored for my liking.

_'Well,' _a small part of me thought somewhat optimistically, _'At least I've got the headquarters to myself.' _The boys had gone out to go rob a food stand or get some pizza then go to the arcade or something. So, maybe, I could actually have a chance at falling asleep since it's so nice and-

CRASH!

-quiet.

I would've sighed, but with my current predicament, all I could do was…

Well, nothing. Bedridden, remember?

The door opened suddenly and there was a rush of cool air and he appeared at my side. I cracked open a lid, my mouth still open. My eyelid slid closed again- without my consent, mind you.

"Jinx?!" he said, concerned.

"Umfine- jussa litta sick- thasall. Ull be righ' ash rain by morn'n." (Translation- "I'm fine, just a little sick, that's all. I'll be fine by morning.")

Kid Flash snorted, being able to fluently speak 'Incoherent' himself. "Yeah, right. I'll take you over to my place… Don't worry, we'll take a cab or something."

I grunted and allowed him to take off my boots- thank God for small wonders- lift me into his arms. Only then did I realize what he said and started struggling, albeit weakly.

"Ule gessic (You'll get sick!)!" I protested.

"Nah, I haven't gotten sick once since I got my powers. My system can shake off the sickness pretty quickly- it'll take an hour, tops."

I paused. Seemed legit. Drowsiness pulled at me, offering momentary relief from this awful sickness.

My last thought before I fell asleep in his arms was, 'Since when has Kid's chest been this comfortable?'

* * *

**Aww! I think i'll have to write up what happens after this, maybe a certain confession of some sort *grins maniacally*  
hehe...**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	3. Kiss Tribute

**I got the greatest review from KF fan and I couldn't help but make the chapter the moment i read the review-**

**'...Btw, in regard to Jinx's very high heeled boots, I think it's mandatory that Kid Flash make a joke about the band Kiss. E.g. Kid Flash inspected one boot turning it around in his hands. "So, which one are you in your Kiss tribute band, Gene Simmons? Do you do the fire spitting stage trick, too?'**

**Couldn't resist.**

* * *

**#3**

Titans East and some other Titans, including Kid Flash and I, were a the Titans Tower for the weekend. We were all bored and tired of hearing Beast boy complain about being bored, so here we were, (Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Argent, Cyborg, Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, Starfire, Robin, Raven, and myself), sitting on the floor in a circle, playing Truth or Dare.

Cyborg leaned over and spun the bottle. It landed on Menos, "Menos, Truth or Dare?"

"Atrévase, señor Cyborg! "He declared in Spanish.

"I dare you to… sit across the room from Mas for five minutes." Mas y Menos looked at each other, hugged tightly, and sat apart from each other, starting to get teary.

"You'd think that Cyborg asked him to cut off his feet or something." Kid Flash whispered to me. Menos spun the bottle and it landed on Kid Flash,

"Señor KidFlash,verdad oatrevimiento?" He asked… in Spanish. I can guess what it means and all (we're playing TRUTH OR DARE, pretty easy guess), but still… it's _Spanish._

"Dare."

"Yo te atreves a ... comer tofu Señor de Chico Bestia. " he said with a smirk. Kid Flash gasped dramatically,

"Dude! That's so… cruel!"

"What's your dare?" I asked curiously. Kid Flash shuddered.

"I have to east Beast Boy's _tofu."_

There was a collective "Ew!" and a "Hey! It's _good_!" from Beast Boy.

Kid Flash got up and grabbed a small square of the pasty white tofu. He shuddered and a giggled a little behind me hand, ignoring his glare. It was the *multiple* faces he made as he ate it that pushed me over the edge.

"Oh *gasp* my *gasp* God *gasp* stopIcan'tbreathe!" I pleaded through my laughter.

He glared, "I'm gonna get you for that Jinxie!" he shook his finger at me as he spoke in his 'old man voice'. It was all wheezy and stuttering and it only cracked me up more. We (all the Titans) finished laughing, Kid Flash spun the bottle and it landed… on me. I mentally groaned. _Damn!_

"Truth or Dare, Jinxie?" he asked innocently. I pretended to consider, then said,

"Well, because I value my life and wellbeing, I'm going to go with… Truth." Kid Flash pouted.

"See! Someone understands! I grew up with him- he's insane! He dared Superman to go make out with a mannequin! In public!" Robin shouted, pointing at him accusatively.

"Ok…" Kid grabbed one of my boots and lifted it up for inspection. I got a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"So, which one are you in your Kiss tribute band, Gene Simmons? Do you do the fire spitting stage trick, too?"

_A woman is holding the hand of a three-year-old boy as they walk through the park…_

"Mommy! Is it the forth of July today!" The little boy asked his mother, tugging on her sleeve with confusion etched on his face.

"No, honey, why?" she asked, also confused.

"Because they're having pink fireworks!" the little boy said, pointing to the pink 'fireworks' above the Titans Tower.

* * *

**Credits to KF fan from the last line Kid Flash says... **

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	4. Army

**Next chapter!**

* * *

**#4  
**

"This is all your fault." She grouched, glaring at me.

"I'm not sure how a robbery is my fault, but if you say so…" I chuckled. "Ouch!" I yelped as one of the ruined boots hit the back of my head.

"Shut up Kid."

"But you _like_ talking to me!"

"…Is your family still alive?"

"Yeah, they live in- Why do you want to know?"

"Just wanted to see if anyone would notice a mysterious disappearance quickly."

"Hey!"

"You know, I think I'd have a month or so to find a good hide out."

"Jinxieeeeee!" I whined, dragging out the hated nickname.

"Maybe more." She continued, "Half a year, tops." She nodded with a small smirk.

"More like six minutes! My loyal admirers would notice my disappearance!" I exclaimed, pretending to be offended. Jinx would never kill me. she might throw boots at me, hex me until I can't see straight, attempt to trash my reputation…

"_What _loyal admirers?" Jinx laughed.

"My army of fan girls. Haven't you noticed them yet? 2nd largest army in the world."

"I simply do not understand how you get these ideas into your head. They're not true. Even if you did have an 'army', Aqualad and Speedy's armies would dwarf yours… Beast Boy's, too. And we know how non-existent that is." She laughed prettily. Or at least, it would have been pretty if she wasn't making fun of me.

…

Nah, it's still pretty.

I shot back, "You're just jealous that my army is larger than yours!" I stuck my tongue out at her as we walked into the flat.

"I don't even _want_ an army!"

"So, does that mean I have permission to go attack all your fans? Because, this one guy on the TV was claiming to be your #1 fan, and THAT is not true. Nuh-uh." I shook my head. "He's in deep trouble."

Jinx gave me a funny look, "Wally, that guy was you…"

I grinned at her, "Oh yeah!"

"…You still aren't forgiven for my boots."

I pouted, "Aw, c'mon Jinxie! That wasn't my fault! It was the robber's fault- and no, you can't attack him in prison. That's illegal."

"Not if they don't catch me! My boots will be AVENGED!"

* * *

**I accept all ideas! Though I'm trying to keep this K+, if I get a lot of *cough* interesting suggestions, I'll change it and you'll get a lot of *snicker* interesting chapter ;)**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	5. Ferris Wheel

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated, my life's been crazy... just realized my school starts next Monday... dagnabbit! :P Anywho, I've went to West Virginia on a rafting trip for two days, just got back yesterday at 11 pm, and did a ton of work today... bleh.**

**So, I figured right now i SHOULD be doing summer work that i neglected to do but... eh, my teachers like me. i'm in the clear.**

**Also, thank you to Aquamarine6996 and PercyJacksonWillKickYourButt for the idea of Jinx and Wally going on a date to the fair (Aquamarine6996) and then them going on the Ferris wheel, the wheel stopping, and KF throwing her boots off the top (****PercyJacksonWillKickYourButt). Great suggestions! Keep sendign them people, I rely on them!  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own... but if i did- well, I think we all know what I'd make happen. (hinthint lots of KF-Jinx stuff, more Aqualad and Rae, and more Bee and Cyborg)**

* * *

**#5**

"You know, I've never been on a Ferris wheel before." I told Kid Flash- or, as he was known off duty, Wally West- as we walked through the fairgrounds. He stopped walking very suddenly and turned to look at me,

"You've never… _ever…_ been on a Ferris Wheel? Not even _once?!_" his eyes were bugging out of his head and his mouth was dragging on the dusty ground. I laughed a little and closed his mouth with my hand that wasn't encased in his,

"Nope, not once. We never could actually come to the fair or the police would try and arrest us, so we stayed away from it." I shrugged lightly.

He gaped at me (again!) before grinning madly, "There's no line…" he prodded me, tugging me towards the large wheel.

"No."

"But-!"

"No!"

"But **whhhhhyyyyyyyyyy**?" he whined, giving my hand a few more pulls like a child dragging his mother to the candy aisle in the store. "You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"…"

"You are! Don't worry, it''ll be fun!" he reassured me before picking me up and speeding me up the empty line. There was no one there, surprisingly, even though the Ferris wheel was supposed to be best at nighttime. We were in one of the gondolas before I could blink. The attendant looked a little surprised, but sent us up anyways.

"Kid Flash-"

"Wally." He corrected me as he pulled me closer to him, close enough that I was nearly sitting on his lap. He was obviously taking advantage of the fact that I was scared witless.

"Wally! Get me off this thing!" I yelped as we neared the top, squeezing my eyes shut so I didn't have to look at the dizzying heights. Suddenly, it slowed down and stopped, letting us simply hang there at the top of the Ferris wheel, out gondola swinging slightly.

I opened one eye slowly, "Uh, Wally? Is this supposed to happen?" I asked, looking nervously at the extinguished lights.

He grinned, "Nope! Looks like the wheel shut down."

I opened my mouth to shout at him, and then hex him out of the gondola (I'm sure he'd have been fine, I mean, he heals pretty fast, right? Right.) when we heard something.

"The frs well cercuts fried, e et ne batteries and uch, aroun un ur a est o hang ight!" we couldn't really hear what he was saying. We looked over (well, Wally looked over, I nearly threw up when I tried) and shouted,

"What?"

Nobody responded for a little until Wally tapped me and said, "He's got a bullhorn now!"

"The Ferris wheel's circuits are fried, we'll go get new batteries and such, and it'll be around an hour at best before we get back so just hang tight!" he bellowed through the bullhorn.

I stared at his head in shock, my fear of heights forgotten. "No. No, no, no, nonononononononononono! This is not happening to me!" the man walked away.

"What? Disappointed that you can't run away? Which is pretty pointless, it's like trying to win a water fight with Aqualad or telling BB you can make more convincing animal noises than him. It just doesn't work, Jinxie." Kid Flash smirked.

I stepped on his foot.

Hard.

"YeeeeeeeeeOW!" he screeched. I laughed uncontrollably, falling onto the floor of the gondola, which caused the gondola to rock back in forth, which caused me to scream, which caused Wally to take the opportunity to take my boots. He looked me in the eyes and yelled,

"I'm doing this for my own good!" before chucking them over the side of the gondola. They landed in the water park, which was right next to the Ferris wheel.

"Wally!" I yelped,

"Jinxie!"

I glared at him, "Why would you do that?!"

"I don't like those boots."

"Wha- why? What did my boots do to deserve that?!"

"You like your boots, so I got jealous. And so I destroyed them." He said simply, all the while wrapping his arm around my waist and smiling charmingly. ON an afterthought he added, "Also, it hurt when you stepped on my foot with them." I stared at him, flabbergasted.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Totally legit."

"You got jealous… of a pair of boots."

"Si, señora ."

"An inanimate object."

_"Two_ inanimate objects." He corrected with a smile.

"…You're an idiot."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me all week, Jinxie!"

"How have you survived without me?"

"I haven't; I've had an gaping hole in my heart until you came along." He proclaimed dramatically, clutching at his heart.

"Scratch that, how aren't you _dead?_"

**3 hours later…**

"-so, why wouldn't you want to?" Wally finished.

Jinx sighed, putting her head in her hands, "Kid Flash."

"Yeah?"

"You just spent 3 hours explaining to me why I should join the Teen Titans…"

"Yes…"

"…when I said I would five minutes into your explanation."

"Oh, ok, sorry- Wait, WHAT?!" he shouted before pouncing on her. He sat on her like an excited puppy, babbling about- well, we couldn't understand what.

"Wally! Get off me!" Jinx managed to gasp out, "You're crushing me!" she added.

He hopped off her, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, "Eh, sorry, I was a bit excited…"

"I could tell." She said flatly, trying to suppress a smile. He saw it anyways and was about to tease her when she said, "Weren't they supposed to get us down from here like, two hours ago?" she questioned.

He shrugged, "I don't have a problem with it. It's nice up here… relaxing." He smiled at her and she leaned against him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He draped an arm around her small shoulders, "You can see everything from up here… it's my favorite part of the ride. It never lasts long enough, though."

She smiled slightly, "I guess the Ferris wheel is ok… This doesn't happen every time you ride it though, right?" she asked, tilting her head to look up at him. He laughed,

"I wish! Nah, this hasn't happened to be before. Guess it was just my lucky day." He murmured.

A small smile graced Jinx's lips. Even after the ride was fixed twenty minutes later, they stayed on, waiting patiently for their gondola to swing up towards the starry, cloudless sky.

* * *

**...grr, this turned out mushier than i wanted it to be! Oh well, i can just write another more funny one next chapter! Keep reviewing and sending me your fabulous ideas! I might be ending this soon (as in two more chapters! Eek!) unless you say you don't want me to. SO, for those of you who actually read this... if you want me to keep writing, you might want to mention that.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	6. Easy-Bake Oven

**Hi there! **

**Thank you to all my FABULOUS readers, especially *drumroll*... Snowleopard0 for reviewing every single one of my chapters AND for giving me the idea for this chapter! **

**Keep reviewing and sending me your ideas guys! I love them!**

**Disclaimer- The lawyers (my dad...) make me tell you guys I don't own the Teen Titans, but what do a bunch of people in fancy suits and super secret briefcases know? They DON'T! (if that makes sense...)**

* * *

**#6**

It was a beautiful winter morning. The birds were singing, flowers were blooming, it was snowing lightly outside…

Basically, it was a day for Wally to do something horribly stupid. For example- try to make Jinx's boots warmer for her by putting them in the oven, because she was always complaining that her boots were always cold when she put them on.

Unfortunately for Wally, plastic melts when it's warm.

Quickly, and very messily.

I snuggled into my warm, winter blankets, enjoying the fact that I could sleep in (It's a weekend- yay!), until an odd smell reacted my nose.

_Something burning!_

I ran downstairs, past Wally who was siting in the living room, watching TV, and into the kitchen. There was lots and lots of smoke coming from the Easy-Bake oven that we happened to own. "Wally!" I shrieked, grabbing an oven mitt and opening the door to the oven.

I could hear him running in behind me, "What? What's wrong?!" then he stopped as I waved the smoke away with my mitted hand… to reveal what remained of my boots.

"What. Did. You. _DO_?!" I screamed, swiping them out of the oven and dangling them in front of his face. Melted, purple-y plastic dripped onto the floor, drying quickly from the cool surface.

"I- uh, you were always saying how your boots were cold, so I tried to warm them up for you?" he told me with a hopeful but slightly scared smiled.

"Wally, my boots have _plastic_ in them! Plastic _melts_!" I exclaimed, ruefully tossing my boots into the trashcan.

"Oops… I didn't know that!"

"How could you not know that?!"

"I don't know! I just don't!"

I sighed, glaring at him, "…You owe me new boots."

"Yes ma'am."

"And you need a new play-oven now." I said, pointing to the gooey, plastic mess inside of the Easy-Bake oven. He wrinkled his nose in disgust,

"Yes ma'am."

I sighed again, "…I'm going back to sleep. If you so much as _look_ at my other pair of boots, I will hex you into next year." I threatened. He nodded, 

"Sorry…" he apologized again. I went upstairs. _I can't believe he didn't know that plastic melts…_

I waited for her to go upstairs before rubbing my hands together and grinning, "Alright… one pair of boots down, one to go…"

* * *

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	7. A Small, Green, Housecat

**Oh my God, I'm soooo sorry this took so long! I started school last week, and i had all this SHIT to take care of (2 hours of homework on the second day... Algebra and French- two advanced classes. I choose French, dispite the warning of crap loads of homework. Bad decisions, BAD decisions...)**

**Then I had multiple parties and sleepover's and museum trips and- it was just bad.**

**I'm an introvert! I had 0 personal hours this weekend! No time was spent alone! Not to mention I'm also working on the sequel to Nightshade (Hooray!) It's called Dark Shadows... for obvious *coughConnor* related reasons.  
**

**Disclaimer- You know the drill, I don't own, BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

* * *

**#7**

I shivered, running my hands over my now bare arms. What remained of my tattered outfit was my necklace and dress. My stocking were so ripped that it looked like I had tied three or four ribbons to my legs. My boots were destroyed.

_Stupid Titans. I'm not even a bad guy anymore!_

My feet were numb from the cold and were bleeding from various cuts and scrapes. I wasn't badly injured, in fact, most of the blood on my feet was from- well, _me_ but all the scratches were really small, just very numerous.

_If you had the ability to shapeshift into __**any**__ animal, extinct, living, or mythogical, why would you choose a cat? Granted, my feet hurt now and my uniform is in tatters, but… really?_

I'm not quite sure were I'm walking yet, but I'll figure it out soon enough. My feet are simply suffering from blood loss and are having trouble communicating with my brain.

I stuck to the shadows cast by the apartments, shying away from the crowded streets and bright lights of Jump City shops, instead slinking through the alleys to get to my unknown destination. I passed through the crowded parts of town and now was in the residential area, walking behind the townhouses.

I heard a door open, "Jinx?" I turned sharply, surprised to hear my name. Someone stood in the doorway, outlined with the bright inside lights so I couldn't make out his features.

"Jinx, what are you doing? Are you okay? C'mere! What happened?!" I mentally groaned as I realized who it was. I trudged forwards, wary of my aching feet, and hopped over his short wooden fence that come up to my chest. I walked up to him. He stepped beside to let me in. he closed the door behind me and just stared at me for a minute,

"You're short. Are you always this short?"

I threw my hands up in the air, "Seriously? That's the first thing you have to say to me?!"

"Actually, the first thing I said was 'Jinx?' then 'Jinx, what are you doing here?'" He corrected with a smirk. I groaned.

"My boots are gone. I'm short, get over it."

He stared at me, shocked, then a large grin dominated his face and he pumped his fist in the air with a whoop, "Yeees! I _hated_ those boots!" he cheered.

"What's wrong with my boots?" I asked tiredly, walking into his kitchen and searching through his cabinets for a glass until I found one.

He shrugged, "I always worry you'll trip or something while you're fighting in those things."

Jinx glared weakly at me over her shoulder, "I can handle myself perfectly well, thank you very much."

"What- but I- I didn't say that!" I sputtered. She snorted a little as she filled up her glass with cold water. She boosted herself with some difficulty onto my counter. I leaned against the wooden table that took up one corner of my kitchen,

"So… what happened?" I gestured to her outfit.

"An idiot who somehow managed to become a Teen Titan attacked me… as a fucking cat." She muttered. She looked at me over her glass, "A fucking green _cat._ Like, a _housecat."_ She glared at her feet, turning them to show me the various tiny scratches that littered them.

"…It's moments like these were I really regret becoming a Teen Titan."

* * *

**Please just review or something... i need ideas or I'll start working on the last chapter, which is already half done, so... you have been warned!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	8. Thrift Shop

**Hi there strangers! Thanks for reviewing- especially Snowleopard0 who always reviews and gives me great ideas!**

**This idea was from Snowleopard0- 'What if Kid donated her shoes to a thrift shop, and when she goes back to go get them they were already sold.'**

**Disclaimer- Disclaimed!**

* * *

**#8**

I unlocked the door to the apartment I shared with Wally. I yawned quietly, tired from my long day at work. I decided to not become a superhero, at least not straightaway. Kid Flash is always pestering me about joining, and I'm always putting it off… I know I'm going to become a superhero eventually… just eventually isn't necessary now.

Maybe tomorrow.

My feet felt odd in the flats I wore to work, since we weren't allowed to wear heels, pumps, sneakers, platforms, loafers, boots, etc… leaving only heel-less flats. *sigh*. The agonies of a short person.

I rummaged through the closet, looking for my shoe box with my pumps. I pulled out the box, frowning at the weight. I opened it to see a note and some cash-

Hey Jinxie, since you never wear your boots anymore, I sold them to a thrift shop. You know, that one on Rose Street? Yeah, that one. Anyways, there's the money that I got for them. How much did your shoes cost, anyways? Because, when I asked how much, the woman shoves the whole cash register at me! $2948.14 for a pair of shoes!

XWallyX

For a long moment, all I could do was stare in shock at the note. Then I jumped to my feet, grabbed the box and the cash, and ran to the thrift shop at a speed that would've made Kid Flash jealous.

I burst through the door of the thrift shop and ran up to the counter, breathlessly asking the startled attendant, "Hi- did a *gasp* redhead boy come- in and sell- a- pair of- black and purple- *gasp* pumps?"

The cashier nodded, "Ah, it was already sold… were they yours?"

I groaned, "Yeah…" I mumbled. "Who bought them?"

The girl grinned, suddenly energetic, "Oh, it was the Titan Starfire! She said she recognized them and bought them for a friend of her's, Lynx or something!" she gushed.

I nodded grimly, "Thanks." I turned on my non-existent heels and left the shop. _'Why would Starfire but my boots?'_ I wondered. As I turned the corner, I was very suddenly crushed in a giant hug. There was a squealing sound in my ear, like a guinea pig, and the thing hugging me exclaimed,

"Friend Jinx! I have bought you these glorious boots that are much like your own as a gift to show that we are on the ship of friends Robin told me of!" she finally released me and showed me the boots dangling from her grip proudly. I gasped and snatched them out of her hand and hugged them quickly before lunging at her, tackling her in a hug,

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Starfire laughed and hugged me again tightly and I _swear_ to every god and goddess above that she broke a rib or two.

"I am most glad you are enjoying your gift of the ship of friends!" then she flew off. It was only when I was back in my room, ready to turn off the lights, when I wondered what I should get her as a gift as thanks.

…When did I start giving _gifts_?!

* * *

***Gasp* Is Jinx going... ****_soft?!_**** Apocalypse! **

**Send me your ideas, PMs, and reviews- I love them and they keep me writing! Because I really can't think of anything else to write about...**

**Review to prove your Loyalty! **

**~Songbook12**


	9. An OJ Misshap

**I'm really sorry. this one is terrible... I was rushing to write it and get it up. I'm so sorry...**

* * *

**#9**

I woke up. I lay there for a minute, trying to figure out why I was so cold, until I finally realized 'Ah! Wally isn't here! His side of the bed is cold!'

I groggily got up and headed downstairs. I could hear a strange thumping noise, and stopped. _Am I walking that loud?_ The thumping continued and I looked at my feet. They weren't moving. _Well, it can't be me, then._ I continued walking and hopped off the last step, giggling a little. _Why am I acting so idiotic?_ I wondered. _I don't know. Why are you asking me?_ Another part of my brain answered. I blinked. I really didn't expect an answer. Is that bad? _Well, of course! But you should go figure out what the thumping was, right about now._

I nodded in agreement and padded into the kitchen, tugging my shorts down because they had ridden up. I stopped to see Wally- who was taller than usual- stomping around the kitchen _in my boots._

I blinked.

Rubbed my eyes.

I blinked again.

"Wally, are you wearing my boots?" I asked, my voice sounding cute and tired. He looked like he had been caught red-handed.

"Uh… yeees?" he answered warily, wincing slightly. I nodded as if that made perfect sense and opened the fridge and pulled out the OJ. I poured myself a glass, walked over to Wally, and splashed in it his face. "Oops." I said innocently, "I tripped."

"I had that coming." He stated.

"Mhm!" I hummed and sipped my OJ. "Boots, please."

He pulled them off and handed them to me. I then poured the remainder of my OJ on his head.

"On the bright side, you're a red-head, so it won't show up." I told him with a smile.

"You're still half- asleep, aren't you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"So I'm really, really screwed once you're awake, right?"

"Yup!"

"So I should start running?"

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to? Shoo!"

* * *

**I tried to warn you... it sucked.**

**Review to prove your Loyatly (if you can find it in your heart to forgive me for the terrible chapter)!**

**~Songbook12**


	10. Riverside Picnics

**This is short. And bad. Gr.**

* * *

**#10**

Wally and I stretched out on the grassy bank and tossed pebbles into the river. He opened the picnic basket eagerly and pulled out some sandwiches, cokes, and cake, pie, and rain boots?

I looked at him curiously when he suddenly grabbed my boots and chucked them in the river. He handed me the bright yellow rain boots that _definitely_ clashed with my outfit (dark pink tee shirt over striped black and purple long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and THE boots) and seriously said,

"Good luck."

It went without saying that Wally West missing his beloved sneakers for a very long time and Jinx wasn't seen for a good three weeks.

* * *

**Gr.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	11. HIIIII

**Hey there! This is a notice because...**

**I want you all to go read my little bro's story! Yes, my little brother begged and begged and BEGGED for me to post his very first story on my account, and so I did!**

**Lie, I offered, but eh- who cares?**

**So, it's a really good story considering a) it's his very first story EVER and b) he's only 9. So no hating, people.**

**Please go read it because it would make his day to get a nice review!**

**~Songbook12**


	12. Ice-Skating

**Hi there! This one is short, but... *sigh* what can i say, writer's block. Go check out my new Flinx songfic The Only Exception!  
**

* * *

**#11**

"No." She pulled the blankets over her head.

"It'll be fun!" he insisted, pulling the blankets off her head.

She glared, "No, it will not!" and then yanked the cover over her head.

"How would you know until you try?" He persisted, sitting on the bed next to her and gently pulling the blankets out of her frustrated grasp.

"I said no, Wally." She huffed, crossing her arms petulantly.

He held up a pair of skates and pouted a little, "Pleeeease…?"

"No."

His eyes sparkled in the light (the curtains were covering the window and it was nearly pitch black in here, for God's sake!) as he leaned forwards more, "Jinxie~"

"…Fine."

He cheered loudly, jumping up and down. "Only this once!" she protested weakly as she was dragged out of her big, comfy, and most of all _warm_ bed and had a pair of ice skates thrust into her unwilling arms.

As she walked downstairs in jeans, a long sleeved off the shoulder blue shirt, and flats, and saw the look on Wally's face- a mix of happiness and love- she forgot why she didn't want to go ice-skating.

Until later, we she remembered last time's ice-skating incident.

* * *

**Please! If you want this story to continue, I need ideas. ****_If I don't get any ideas, I will post the end chapter and end the_****_ story._**_  
_

Remember to check out The Only Exception (if confused, read top author's note!)

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	13. The PENGUINS!

**I know Jinx isn't afraid of penguins. There, I said it. It's for the sake of the chapter!**

_**Snowleopard0 and Snowleapard0's impersonator- listen up!**_

**So, Snowleopard0, guess what? You're my best reviewer! Wanna know how I know? Because, unless you decided to impersonate yourself and trash-talk/trash-review my story, you've been impersonated! This is what they said. I thought it was so funny-**

This is absolutely terrible! Why even bother writing any more. Give up!

**Wanna know why I thought it was funny? Guess! ... Time's up! They used improper punctuation! There's supposed to be a ? after more (or at least in my mind there should be). I just thought it was hilarious, even though it was a tad mean. My dad gave me a funny look after he read the review and looked at me, rolling on the floor, laughing. So the impersonator didn't even succeed! What now!**

**Anyways- I know you're my best reviewer because a) an author just know these things and b) why would the mean person impersonate you instead of one of my other loyal reviewers? Because you're my best reviewer! That's why! So, this means you have been dubbed 'Songbook12's Very Best Reviewer Who Deserves a Virtual Cookie Every Update'!**

**So here! Have a virtual cookie! *virtual cookie toss* Enjoy it!**

* * *

**#12**

Kid Flash and I walked through the zoo, arguing mindlessly about everyone- He thought penguins were cute, I didn't. He wanted to go look at the penguins, I didn't. He thought I was being a wuss, I didn't.

And so on and so forth.

I gesture a _lot_ when I'm talking, especially when I get irritated, so really, we shouldn't have been surprised when I accidentally let loose all the animals in the zoo.

Actually, we probably would've been surprised if we hadn't been so immersed in our argument. We stood, in the middle of the road/street/walkway/path/whatever while lions, tigers, monkeys, rhinos, etc. thundered on past us.

And we didn't notice.

I mean, there was this cute little panda rubbing against my leg, trying to get me to pet it, and I wave it off like, "Hold on, I'm busy." What idiot denies a cute adorable panda trying to get you to pet it? No one, that's who!

But you know, I did, so…

Kid Flash had a bird land on his head. A parrot, to be exact. And did we notice? Hell no! We continued arguing, like some old married couple as Raven so delicately put it.

And you know what sucked the most?

I didn't even win the argument. I don't remember why we were arguing or what it was ever about, but I still lost. And it _bothers_ me. Because you know what made me lose?

The _penguins._

"They're not that cute!" I protested as we walked along.

"Penguins? Not _cute_?! Are you out of your _mind?!_ Have you ever seen a baby penguin?" Kid Flash shot back.

"They're creepy." I told him flatly.

"…Creepy."

"Yes."

"You think… _penguins…_ are creepy."

"Well, that _is_ what I said…"

"How are penguins creepy?!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

I continued walking, staring straight ahead to emphasize, "They just stare straight through you. Like you're a ghost or something! And if they do look at you, they've got these beady little eyes…" I shuddered, "Creepy."

"They're not creepy!" He defended.

I stopped walking and faced him, "Yes they are!" I gestured wildly with my hands. Neither of us noticed the bubblegum pink rays shooting out of them and conveniently hitting the 'animal release' button… for God's sake that couldn't really be my fault if they were stupid enough to just but a button at a height perfect for some little kid to hit!

This is were I don't recall our argument- because I couldn't hear the argument over the roars and footfalls of the scared tourists and visitors and the released animals.

Only Wally and I could have an argument without knowing what the other is saying.

"No!" I shouted, not quite sure what I was disagreeing with, but… you know. We've already been over this.

Something was rubbing against my leg. I glanced down to see a little panda bear baby. I flapped a hand dismissively at it, "Hold on, I'm busy."

"That's stupid! Beast Boy is in no way a better shot than Speedy!" Kid Flash yelled.

"What the hell? What are you even talking about?"

Cue the parrot.

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"I asked first!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, I _did_!"

"No, you- LOOK!" he shouted and pointed over my shoulder. Against my better judgement, I turned around.

And screamed.

"PENGUIN!"

"See? The penguin made me lose, so it doesn't count!" I argued.

"I won. Admit it, Jinxie." He said smugly.

I smirked, "Wow, first time… Guess you need the help of animals. Can't even win by yourself…"

He shot up. "That is not true."

"Oh, dear Wally, it _is._"

"I can totally beat you!"

"I betcha can't! Not even if I give you a whole _week!_" I said arrogantly.

"Deal!"

* * *

**Once again- I KNOW SHE ISN'T AFRAID OF PENGUINS! IT WAS FOR THE SAKE OF THE CHAPTER AND COMEDY! So don't send me a review about it! And for those of you who weren't even thinking about doing that, I'm so sorry I wasn't yelling at you! Take a forgiveness brownie (switching it up, bros!) *forgiveness brownie toss!* and for those who were... *shamed* tisk tisk... be shamed!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	14. Paint&Revenge

**#13**

**Hey there! I intended to post this on Friday the 13****th****, since it's the 13 chapter, but… that just didn't happen. So, instead, I'm posting ****_two_**** right now! Hell yes! I guess it's a two-shot…? I just don't get all the Fanfiction terminology! Grr!**

* * *

#13- Paint

I walked into my room, wrinkling my noise as the smell of paint hit me like a slap to the face. My bare feet curled from the coldness of the floor and I immediately put my feet into my boots.

_Squelch. Squelch. _

I froze and looked down… the hem of my black tank top… the pockets of my jeans… the bottom of my jeans which were rolled up to my knees… my paint filled boots…

"WALLY!"

"WALLY!"

Jinx's screaming woke me up from my nap on the couch. I shook my head blearily,

"Huh?" Then a pink haired screaming banshee flew out of Jinx's room!

Oh wait… no, I just pissed Jinx off again. Did she find out that I put that green die in her shampoo?

…Nope, her hair's pink… unless she's immune to that… OR SHE USED IT ON HER LEGS!

Why would she do that Wally? Stupid!

She growled angrily, "You. Put. Paint. In. My. BOOTS!" she screamed.

Oh. Pfft, wait 'till she see what I did to her… you know what, I should probably be more focused on the very pissed on female in front of me.

"I am going… to… _kill you_." She threatened before stomping off to plot her revenge, leaving dark pink footprints in her wake.

What's the worse she could do?

#14- Revenge

"Jinx! Jinx! Jinxie! Jinx! C'mere!" Wally called. I practically pranced into the room,

"Yes~?" I grinned manically.

"I can't find my sneakers, can you-" he looked up and caught my gleeful gaze. He gaped at me, then glared, "You did this!" he said accusingly, pointing at me.

I batted my eyes innocently, "Who, _me?_ Why, I would _never_ do that, Wally!" I snickered, "Its not like I filled them with paint or anything."

He glowered then jumped at me, "Where'd you put them?!" I pushed him off and ran away,

"I'll never tell!"

He caught up with me instantaneously, "Spill!" he shouted before proceeding to tickle me. I giggled and squirmed under him, vainly trying to push him off me. through my laughter, I managed to point out the window. He stopped tickling and followed the direction of my pointed finger to see his sneakers hanging from the middle of the telephone wires that stretched across the road.

He looked at me, a little impressed, "How'd you get those up there?"

I shrugged innocently, smiling coyly at him, "I'll never tell."

* * *

**Hope you liked! Send me your ideas!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

~Songbook12


	15. Green Dye

**Guess what! I resurrected a kid and a mom! Guess who it is...**

**Its that kid from Chapter 3!**

* * *

**#14**

I sighed as the hot water pounded against my back, washing away all the dirt and grime from today. Without really looking at the bottle or the shampoo, I ran my fingers through my wet, pink hair and massaged the shampoo in. I stayed in for a good 20 minutes, rinsing my hair and washing the rest of my body, before I regretfully turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself, shivering from the cold air. I grabbed my brush from the counter and met my eyes in the mirror to brush my hair.

_Brush. Brush. Brush._

_…Brush…_

_Brush?_

My hand paused in it's brushing, the hold slackening (as did the muscles holding my jaw up) and I simply took in the sight of my now _neon green_ hair.

I screamed.

Duh.

The mirror broke (oh gee- more bad luck for Jinxie! Just like that _horrid_ nickname) and I clamped my hands over my eyes, peeking through my fingers like you would in a horror movie.

Three… two… one…

A small child was grasping onto the hand of his mother as they walked through the pleasant neighborhood on their way back home. it was calm, and quiet, and Mary thought she had a good chance of putting Tommy to bed straight away…

Until the house across the street from them exploded.

Tommy cheered, jumping up and down and waking up his baby brother, "Fireworks! Yay!"

There was a shrill scream of, "Wally West, you are _soo_ dead!" along with some other words that had Mary shooing her kids down the now crowded street with an over-the-shoulder glare at the exploding house with bright, pink fireworks that Tommy loved so much.

* * *

**I have nothing to say.**

**Except I've been reading my prior chapters, and I'm just hating myself as i see how the chapters just get worse... and worse... and worse. *sigh* Well, sorry about that.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!  
~Songbook12**


	16. Gaming with Jinx and Wally!

Oh my god I'm so sorry... I've been swamped with homework and flute lessons and choir practices and auditions (I've got another audition this Sunday, if I get into all of the choirs I try out for- I'm already in 3- then I'll be in five choirs...) and GRRR I'VE BEEN SO BUSY!

Not to mention how NEEDY my friends have been lately! What is with these people and their compulsive need to cling onto me?! They read fanfictions and play video games, they should understand my predicament! Gr!

So, because of all my angry energy from my brothers as well (not brian, the OTHER one), I'm saying this now.** LANGUAGE! WATCH OUT! Lot's of cussing in this one.**

_(This is the girl speaking)_

**(This is the guy speaking)**

**Disclaimed. For God's Sake. It's DISCLAIMED!**

* * *

HI! Just so you know, I started another story, Gaming with Jinx and Wally and the first chapter is this chapter. Go check it out please?

**#15**

"God _damn_ it." a female voice cursed from behind the door.

The door next to the one he was heading towards opened _('That is… Bullshit.') _and a boy murmured in shock, "Oh my God…"

**_Crash!_**

Something was smashed and there was a roaring sound,

_('Further shit.')_ "Shit." he yelped. _('Shit is right, my friend!')_ He turned rapidly down the hall, maneuvering around the various zombies and other beasts all hell-bent on brutally slaughtering and/or castrating him.

He turned a corner, panting hard, and ran straight into a zombie. He screamed loudly and embarrassingly and his blood splattered all over the walls.

"God _damn_ it." I cursed, struggling with the lever. It remained steadfastly stuck, groaning and wheezing as if mocking my own grunts. I finally released the *stupid, worthless* thing, wrinkling my nose and the bloodstains on it that transferred onto my hands, and turned towards the door.

I heard the ominous noise of the door next to mine opening and then my partner,

"Oh my God.."

I walked towards the door and peered through the slot to see him and some zombies emerging from the room. His eyes widened and he stated, "Shit."

I watched in horror as the zombies charged him and he ran away, turning a corner. He was promptly murdered and his blood splatted comically on the dark wall. I groaned,

**('Man, shit is just hitting all of these fans') **

"Oh God." I murmured, backing away from the door slowly as the zombies turned towards me. I could hear the dragging noise of their extra limbs against the floor and I looked around the room for a weapon.

Plate? It's glass.

Brick? …That's like saying you only need one bullet to defeat an army.

Wooden plank? It's rotted… No.

Iron pipe? _Hell_ yes.

I ran over and grabbed it, holding it in front of me defensively. Wooden chips flew out of the door **('That doesn't make sense! It's an iron door!')** and it finally gave and fell on its face in slow-mo to reveal the zombies. They charged me as fast as they could- not very fast- and I swung at them wildly. I knocked one's head clean off with one swipe, knocked another on its butt, and the rest of the I just dodged and kept running.

I raced through the halls, all to aware of the monsters behind me. I swiftly jumped into the waters of the sewer I was in **('Eeeeeeeww! Why am I still doing this?')**, stopping to catch my breath.

**('I don't get the whole "Zombies can't swim!" shit. I mean, c'mon, they're got undead humans, and the water isn't that deep!')**

_('Just go with it. It's either this, or getting attacked by water demons and zombies.')_

**('…Water demons?')**

The girl turned away from the zombies to see what looked like something walking through the water through her that must've been invisible because you could only see its footsteps in the water.

**('… I think I understand now.')**

The steps came closer and the girl started to run, looking back once at the swiftly approaching steps.

_('Any last words?')_

The water demon attacked the girl. **('God DAMNIT!)** She screamed and her blood drained out of her into the water, staining the legs of the invisible water demon.

**('I fucking hate water demons.')**

I set down the controller on the table calmly after the 'Game Over' sign popped up on the screen.

*sigh*…

I threw it against the wall angrily and it broke.

"Jinx! Now we can't play again!" Wally complained, looking up at me from his seat close in front of the glowing screen.

"I don't want to play again! Can't we just Google it or go on the Wiki for this game? This is the _24__th__ time _we've died!"

He recoiled as if struck, "No!"

"But-!"

"NO! WE CAN'T LOOK IT UP!"

"…Finish the fucking game yourself." She growled, stalking back upstairs to go to bed, presumably.

"I never liked horror games anyways." She grumbled under her breath.

* * *

**I once again apologize for the lateness. I hope you liked it! **Just so you know, I started another story, Gaming with Jinx and Wally and the first chapter is this chapter. Go check it out please?

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	17. Horseback Riding

**Hey peoples! Do me a HUUUUUGE favor and go check out my COMPLETE 5 chapter + epilogue story called Ouroboros! **

* * *

**#16**

Jinx raised one non-existent eyebrow at the sight in front of her, "_You_… want _me…_ to get on that thing?"

"Well, yes, and he's a he, not an it." Wally explained, petting the horse's nose. Jinx looked skeptical,

"It's huge. I can't even get on, Wally!"

"Not in those boots you can't! You needa wear these!" Wally pulled a pair of black riding boots out of the air and handed them to her with a grin.

"…Hmm… to wear, or _not_ to wear…" Jinx pretended to use her hands as scales and raised one arm high and the other low. She shrugged helplessly,

"Sorry. The hand-scales don't lie…" she started to walk away, when there was a tornado of wind surrounding her and when it cleared and she could see once more, she was wearing the riding outfit Wally had picked out for her.

Complete with twin pink braids on her shoulder, little red bows, and a cowboy hat.

Jinx glared.

Wally smiled.

Jinx glowered.

Wally blew a kiss, amusement shining brightly in his blue eyes.

Jinx scowled.

Wally grinned widely and waved innocently, taking a bite out of his apple that he definitely didn't have before, all the while not taking his eyes off her irritated form.

She growled, "Since when have you even liked horses? Or owned one?!"

He shrugged and took another bite out of his apple.

"You haven't even explained why we're here!"

"Well, obviously to horseback ride. C'mon Jinxie, you're _better_ than this!"

Jinx snarled, "Yes, duh, but why horseback riding? I mean, where did that come from?"

"Who knows? Maybe it was the show we were watching last night…"

"…That was 2012, Wally. The cowboy movie was three weeks ago."

"…Huh."

"It's surprising how slow you are. Maybe, all the fastness in your body drained down from your head into your feet!"

"You're such a cruel woman!"

"Eh, well, you woke an ex-villainess up in the middle of the night in a smelly barn. What's a girl gonna do?"

* * *

**All my friends would talk about today was horses because they were super excited for their horseback riding lesson since today had such perfect weather. I didn't really like this chapter, though... my brian's kinda dead right now.**

**Any suggestions for future chapters? PM me or review!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	18. Apology

**Hi...**

**I'm soooo sorry... I haven't updated in forever...**

**And I'm not going to. THIS ISN'T ME RESIGNING OR WHATEVER. Just a hiatus. Because honestly, my already thin flow of inspiration just changed routes to my Once Upon A Time fanfictions, because Season 3 just came on and I'm now in love with Peter Pan *sigh*. So, for any of you OUAT fans that might read this, go check out my OUAT stories! I've been told there good! I'm going to try and pick Asylum and Swan Princess back up, but I've got this Emma/Peter fic that I'm starting- oh, you're Teen Titan fans... and you don't give a shit about what I'm typing. Excuse me, sorry, I'll get back on track now.**

**Unless someone sends me a really good, detailed idea, I probably won't update for a long, long, LONG time, a year at most... I hope. I'm sorry, but the OUAT needs me! I'll be back, just you wait! *waves and jumps into the OUAT fan boat***

**Until next time!**

**~Songbook12**


End file.
